Obi Wan Kenobi muses
by Smicc
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] I know the title sucks. I'm up for suggestions. Basically it's Obi Wan Kenobi following a nine year old Luke and comparing him to Anakin.


My first Star Wars Fanfic. It's a one-shot of Obi Wan Kenobi comparing Luke to Anakin. Please read and review because it makes my day!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

It was nine years to the day. Nine years since I had handed the boy over to his aunt and uncle. Nine years since I had seen him last. He was running by with another boy. He looked up at me his wide blue eyes questioning me. As if asking me why I had failed his father. Why didn't I see it coming? Why hadn't I stopped Anakin? All those questions in an instant.

His friend said something and Luke turned and gave him a grin. A grin that drove a stake right through my heart. A grin that Anakin had given me on numerous occasions. A grin I hadn't seen in nine years.

They ran off. I couldn't help myself. I stood there and watched his retreating back. I stood there for a long time after he had disappeared from the horizon.

The very next day I returned hoping to see the boy once again. His face so much like his father's. His actions so similar, it was surprising that the Empire had not discovered him yet. It was as plain as day to me.

The boy didn't return to the spot as I had. He had no reason too. To him I was just creepy old Ben Kenobi. Not the illustrious General Kenobi I had been to the Republic. Not the Master Kenobi as I had been to the numerous Jedi that had once inhabited every corner of the vast galaxy. Not the uncle I once would have been. Not the title that came from being the brother of ones father. To him all I was, was the hermit that lived in the caves, a hermit rumored to do black magic, a hermit parents warned their children to stay away from.

All I knew is that I had to know more about what had become of this boy. I had stayed in hiding here to keep watch over the boy lest the Empire discover his identity and whereabouts. I had not been adhering to the guidelines of my self-imposed penance. I swore to look after the boy. To tell him off his real parents. To be there to bandage every skinned knee and to listen to every worry. Like his father would have done if not for my lack of intervention.

So here on the third day since I had seen the boy, I was hiding in the shadows by the schoolyard. There was the boy. He was running around the field and waving some kind of model of a space ship. Bragging to the boy that had been with the other day. Bragging that someday he would be up in space piloting the ship in a dogfight with an imperial cruiser. So much like his father, such high dreams, such arrogance. Arrogance that would one day be his downfall much like it had been his father's.

The boy was bright and excelled in school. Just like his father. He had a regal air about him as he strutted around the classroom that could have easily come from either of his parents. As he stood at the front of the classroom to read his report he wore that smirk. On his father's face that smirk would have warned anyone that they were in for an ironic twist of fate. I remember the smirk just as well as the grin; both of them had been frequent expressions of his. On Luke they both seemed foreign, yet heart wrenchingly real.

After the school day was over I followed Luke over to his friend's house. Apparently the boy was the youngest Biggs son. They went out back to talk to the oldest Biggs son. He was working on a speeder, a speeder that both young boys begged to drive. The oldest shook his head.

"Be patient. Soon enough you'll be able to drive."

Patience, a quality, or lack thereof, that Anakin seemed to have passed down to his son. The boy frowned before retorting.

"I can already drive! My father was the best pilot in the whole Republic! It's in my genes!" a statement that was only too true.

But arrogance had once again reared its ugly head in the child. It was something I would soon have to remedy.

Someday my chance will come. Someday he will come to me and I will train him. I will tell him of his parents. I will remove his inherited faults. He will be my chance to repay Anakin. My chance to repent for mine, as well as Anakin's, sins. He will bring balance to the force. But for now all I can do is watch, wait and prepare myself for our inevitable meeting.


End file.
